1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to promoting social interaction, and more specifically, to coordinating real-world gatherings to promote an online community.
2. Background
The Internet influences our lives to cause tremendous changes in our behavior. For example, online social networks have become the new meeting grounds and have caused many aspects of our everyday lives to change. The Internet is providing instant access to people of similar mindsets, and is enabling us to form partnerships with more people in more ways than ever before.